A Soma Story: One Shot
by Brothers-Stories
Summary: Author's Note: So yeah I've been away for quite a bit and I'm sorry for that but I've had to deal with school and I've been spending time with my girlfriend so I haven't had time to write. So here's a one shot I came up with that is kind of based on what's happened to me. This is how Maka and Soul started to date. Hope you like it! I don't own anything!


_**Author's Note: So yeah I've been away for quite a bit and I'm sorry for that but I've had to deal with school and I've been spending time with my girlfriend so I haven't had time to write. So here's a one shot I came up with that is kind of based on what's happened to me. This is how Maka and Soul started to date. Hope you like it! I don't own anything!**_

Maka was sitting in the living half reading her book, she had something on her mind well rather a certain someone. Soul had been away for a month now on a mission dealing with a troublesome kishin with Stein, Maka knew it would be tough but she didn't think that it would take this long. Maka sat there thinking about Soul hoping that he was okay and that Stein hasn't done anything weird to him. She asked her papa about the mission and he said that everything was okay and that they should be home soon but that was a week ago she was starting to worry. As Maka was sitting on the couch there was a knock at the door, she got up and walked over and opened the door to see BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz and Patty standing there.

"Hey guys what's up?" Maka asked as she waved for them to come in. The group entered and followed Maka to the living room where they all took a seat.

"Nothing much we just wanted to see if you would like to come to the mall with us so that way you aren't sitting here all day by yourself." Liz explained as she watched Patty play with her giraffe.

"I'd love to but-"Maka started to say but was cut off by BlackStar.

"Oh come on Maka all you do is sit here and wait for Soul to get back anything is better than being alone and missing the dude." BlackStar said as he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. Tsubaki quickly elbowed him for being so inconsiderate one with his feet and two for how he talked to Maka.

"What BlackStar meant was that it might be nice to have something to distract you for a while." Tsubaki said as she looked at Maka. Maka looked at the group and slowly nodded. BlackStar jumped in the air and headed to the door and waited for the others to follow him. The group slowly made their way to the mall making sure they wasted as much time as possible. Maka was glad that her friends came and distracted her though she could have done without all the clothe shopping, Liz insisted that she try on these cute dresses she kept finding then then Liz dragged her to the underwear section to find some cute pairs. Liz held up some different one making Maka blush at how little fabric there was, Maka found some pairs she thought were cute and with Liz's permission she got them. Once the group was finished shopping they headed back to their houses, they all head to Maka's place considering it's the closest. Once they reached the apartment they said their goodbyes and Maka headed up the stairs and unlocked her door. Maka walked into the apartment and let out a sigh of relief and stood there for a moment.

"So I was thinking that we could have pasta for dinner tonight does that sound good to you?" Maka looked up towards the kitchen and saw Soul standing there. She dropped the bags she had in her hands and sprinted towards him and jumped into his arms, Soul spun her around and then set her down and just held onto her.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming home?" Maka asked crying a little as she held onto him.

"I wanted to surprise you." Soul said as he moved back so he could look at her face. She had a tear on her cheek so he took his thumb and wiped it away then smiled at her she smiled back and looked at his eye. She loved his eyes they might be red and scary to others but when Soul looked at her the only thing in his eyes was love and caring. Soul smiled once more and then leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Maka half flinched at the contact not knowing what to do but then she kissed him back.

"I missed you." Maka said as Soul pressed his forehead to hers.

"I missed you too." Soul said as he looked at her and saw some tears again. He took his thumb and wiped it away like before, Maka smiled and looked up at him.

"So should we start on dinner?" Soul asked he looked down at her.

"Yeah, though you go and change first I'll start dinner." She said as she scooted by him and walked into the kitchen. Soul headed down the hall and pushed open his door, and he flicked on the light. He looked at his bed and noticed it was a mess, he thought it was weird considering Maka made him make it before he left on his mission. He shrugged it off and changed into some sweatpants and a t-shirt then headed back to the kitchen.

"So my beds a mess." He said plainly as he started to fill a pot of water and watched Maka out of the corner of his eye, at the mention of his bed she began to blush and turned so he wouldn't see.

"Maybe you never made it like I asked before you left." Maka said as she got out some plates. Soul walked up behind her and put his arms on either side of her trapping her between him and the counter.

"No I remember making it cause I didn't want you to be mad at me." He said as stared at her, Maka began to squirm feeling his gaze on her.

"Okay fine I slept in your bed while you were gone. But come on can you blame me it's really comfortable." Maka blurted out.

"Plus I missed you and your bed smells like you." Maka mumbled and began to blush. Soul began to laugh as she turned red and moved so she could go place the plates.

"You can sleep in my bed anytime you want." Soul said as he grabbed silverware and placed it next to the plates. Maka turned around and had a huge smile on her face.

"Really!" She yelled.

"Yes really, but first we eat." He said as he grabbed the food and put it on the table. She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and sat down. Soul followed her and sat across from her and served them. They ate their food and talked about his mission but not going into great detail about it. Once they were done they took care of the dishes and Maka ran down the hall to his room. He slowly followed her and stopped at the door and saw her sitting on his bed, he laughed to himself and walked over.

"So I can sleep in here tonight?" Maka asked as she played with his blankets.

"Yes you can." He said as he sat next to her. Maka sat there for a second and played with her fingers. Soul looked at her with a raised eyebrow and nudged her.

"I may have also been using your shirts to sleep in too." Maka said shyly as looked up at him. Soul stood up and grabbed a shirt for her and handed it to her. She took it and got off the bed and Soul sat down. Maka stood there for a second and then looked back at Soul.

"Close your eyes." Maka said looking at him. Soul looked at her for a second but she gave him a look hoping he was close his eye but he didn't. Maka huffed and rolled her eyes and started to take her clothes off. Soul watched her as she took her pants and shirt off and put his shirt on, then he watched her as she slipped her bra off and dropped it on the floor. Maka walked over to his bed and crawled next to him and laid down. Soul took his shirt off and dropped it to the floor and then turned off the light. Maka cuddled up next to him and rested her head on his chest.

"I missed you." Maka said as she listened to Soul's heartbeat.

"I missed you too." Soul said as he kissed the top of her head, Maka looked up at him and he gave her another kiss then laid his head back and looked at the ceiling. Maka smiled to herself and closed her eyes.


End file.
